ENGLISH ROSE
by Missannabell
Summary: When the new Desk Clerk arrives at County Gerneral on a career break from England, she makes more than a good impression. Sorry it's been so long since I've done a chapter. Chapter 7 is now up. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**ENGLISH ROSE**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was Anna's full 2nd month in the states and 3rd week as Desk Clerk in County General Hospital. She had now just about managed to put a name to everyone's face all accept for one particular staff member Dr Luka Kovac. Perhaps it was due to the fact he worked mixed shifts, or was it the fact that she just found herself getting distracted whenever he was round the desk. She had never engaged him in conversation, but he'd smile at her in acknowledgement whenever he was on shift. Either way at this particular moment in time she couldn't care less, she was having a horrible morning. The X-ray department had messed up on urgent X-rays Dr Benton had asked her to order for a patient that was due in the OR, a patient's relative had yelled abuse at her when she told them that he couldn't see his mother as Dr Greene was treating her and last but not least she was feeling homesick for England. "I want to see my mother now" shouted the middle aged stocky man" Anna took a deep breath she could feel the heat rise slowly in her cheeks. "Sir, I appreciate your upset and anxious, but I'm sorry she's being seen to by one of the Doctors at the moment and I…. She was cut off in mid sentence by Dr Carter who had heard the commotion and managed to calm down the man by showing him where he could get a cup of coffee from and where he could wait till Dr Greene had finished.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes calming herself down, she could feel a headache coming on, which was the last thing she needed. "Right next" she said to herself. Her desk as usual in the mornings was a disorganised mess of charts left from the night shifts and post it notes with the usual "Sorry Anna didn't have time to file away, please can you file", there were X-rays to go back and patient's medical files to go back to the records department on the 10th floor. Sometimes it was a case of "where do I start?"

Seeing as the morning was so far a disaster she decided to take the case files back to records on the 10th floor, at least the elevator ride there and taking the stairs back down would clear her head. She gathered up a large pile and was just about to leave the desk when Dr Benton rushed passed to use the phone sending the pile of notes scattering on the floor and underneath the desk. Anna wanted to cry she could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes and her cheeks flush "Just stay professional" she kept reminding herself in her head. She bent down under the desk and started picking up the files. He didn't even apologise after finishing his call and just dashed right off again. "Typical" she thought, as she carried on putting papers back inside files.

" Hey what happened here" Luka said as he just came on shift. Anna shot up immediately forgetting her head was half underneath the desk "OUCH" she yelled as she smacked her head hard against the desk, she certainly was going to have a headache now! Holding the back of her head with one hand she gingerly stood back up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I didn't see you down there, are you ok?" He looked at her observing that she looked a little unsteady "Yeah I…just feel a bit dizzy" she replied as she held onto the desk for support, "I'll be fine." she weakly smiled though gritted teeth of course she was lying it hurt like hell. "Well you don't look ok to me, head injuries can be serious come on let me check you over." he said gently grabbing her arm. "Honestly really Dr… Dr I'm sorry I always forget your name…." "Dr Kovac, Luka Kovac, see even more reason to get you checked over he laughed as they walked slowly to examination room two.

Once in the examination room Luka helped Anna up onto the treatment bed "Anna isn't it if I remember rightly, It would be hard not to guess by all the post it notes left on the desk." He asked with a slight hint of laugh in his voice trying to put her at ease. Anna smiled nervously she stared to feel a bit woozy as he gently examined the back of her head trying not to cause her further pain, she couldn't work out if it was because of Luka's aftershave or the dizziness. "Well Anna you've got a minor gash to your head, that's going to need stitches I'm afraid. Anna sighed this was all she needed "Great, the day just gets better and better" she replied and smiled up at him as he met her gaze. " I just need to check your eyes" he said reaching into his white lab coat and taking out an eye torch, he was instantly struck by her beautiful green eyes as he shone the torch to look at them. "Humm, your pupils are a bit dilated, do you still feel dizzy?" he asked "A little, but it's going now, I just have a headache." Luka put the eye torch back in his pocket. "Well just to be on the safe side I want you to have a CT Scan okay, that was quite a bang you had there, what's your surname Anna?" he took a blank chart and began filling it in with her details. "Thompson, Anna Thompson" The door swung open and Lydia walked in "Hey Anna, what happened?" she started fussing over her. Nurse Lydia doted on Anna like a mother figure, she had done since day one. "It's nothing, I stupidly hit my head when picking up some paper work off the floor, that Dr Benton knocked off the desk that's all." Anna appreciated Lydia's concern, but she hated being fussed over. "Actually it was my fault, I startled her." Luka explained "Lydia could you bring me a suture kit, while I contact CT" Luka asked as he walked over to the far side of the room and picked up the phone and called the CT department. "Yeah sure, no problem" she replied heading straight back out the door and immediately returning with the kit.

It had gone lunchtime by the time Anna had finally had her CT scan done, the painkillers Dr Kovac had given her had cleared her headache and she didn't feel dizzy anymore. As she sat back down on the treatment bed in examination room 2 waiting for him to give her the results back, she sat dreading what sort of a mess her desk would be in now, and how on earth she would get everything cleared by the end of her shift. Luckily Lydia had told Kerry Weaver what had happened, so Kerry asked staff to make sure that they cleared and filed the rest of the days papers away, so that Anna wouldn't have a big mess to come back to. Seeing as the ER was slowly beginning to move at a steady pace Dr Carter helped out with the odd bit of tidying when he had no patients to see. Anna's thoughts were interrupted when Kerry came in, "Hey Anna, listen everything is sorted as soon as Luka comes back with your scan, go home okay. Lydia's shift finishes in 5 minutes and she said she'll take you home."

Anna was about to protest when Luka came through the doors " Sorry you had to wait so long Anna, well good news it's all clear, don't worry about your sutures they should dissolve on their own, I would recommend that you take it easy for the rest of the day though." he said handing her a prescription for some painkillers."Thanks, Dr Kovac" she began to feel butterflies in her stomach "Please call me Luka, and your welcome" he smiled at her. "Luka" she shyly smiled back. "I'll try not to forget your name next time." she replied as she got up off the bed and headed to the door. Luka thought to himself as she left, it was the first time they had ever actually had a conversation and he was intrigued to find out more about her. He put her scans away and was about to head back out the room when he noticed she'd left her prescription on the treatment bed, he picked it up and stuffed into his lab coat debating whether or not he should drop it round and check in on her on his way home.

**Chapter 2 to follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENGLISH ROSE**

**CHAPTER 2**

The afternoon passed by swiftly in the ER Department. There had only been 2 majors, one a RTA (Road Traffic Accident) and the other a house fire. Dr Benton and Dr Carter took care of the car crash victims, a young man and his girlfriend who were both in their early twenties. Both victims had needed surgery, so it got Carter out of the ER the rest of the afternoon, while Dr Greene dealt with the old lady who had suffered burns to most of the upper half of her body, after she'd left a chip pan on the cooker and had forgotten to turn the cooker off. They had managed to stabilize the old lady at first but sadly despite the teams best efforts she passed away in the early evening.

It was 7.30pm as Dr Kovac sat at the reception desk finishing off filling in his last patient of the days chart. It had been a long day, as he finished the last section he paused resting his elbow on the desk and rested his hand underneath his chin and and smiled to himself as he saw the collection of post it notes that were stuck round the computer addressed to Anna with various clerical requests for the morning. He was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Luka, isn't it time you went off shift?" Cleo said as she collected a patients file.

"Hi Cleo. Yeah I've just finished up now." he replied resting back in the chair and stretching his arms above his head and yawned.

"Kerry told me about Anna. I wondered why there had been no answer on the desk phone when I called earlier to say that I was running late."

As Luka put his pen in his lab coat pocket he pulled out the prescription he'd written earlier for Anna, he still wasn't sure whether he should drop by, after all she'd no doubt have painkillers at home, he thought about it for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she watched him in a daze.

"No. I just remembered I need to get a prescription from pharmacy for one of my patients. They left their prescription behind. So I thought I'd drop it into them on my way home. See you tomorrow." he replied heading off down the corridor.

Cleo rolled her eyes Dr Kovac always getting too over involved with his patients she thought to herself then sat down to make a phone call.

Luka hung up his white lab coat in his locker, put on his black coat and grey scarf then grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scribbled down Anna's address Apartment 1, Cotswold Drive,. He then headed out of the hospital and out into the dark cold night air.

Anna sat curled up on the sofa, dressed in red striped pyjamas and pink slipper socks, they had been a present form her mother before she'd left England. She'd been sat flicking through the TV most of the evening, as she got up to make herself a mug of hot chocolate there was a sharp knock on the door. She wondered who'd be calling round as she'd not had many visitors what with only moving in almost 3 weeks ago, as she didn't really know that many people, sure she was friendly with her neighbour but she was away visiting her family.

"I won't be a moment." She shouted as she scanned the kitchen work top looking for her keys. She found them in the fruit bowel and went to the door. She was rather surprised to say the least to see Luka on her doorstep when she opened the door.

"Hi Anna." Luka said smiling shyly at her then looked down at the floor.

"Dr Kovac.. Hi I urm… Please come in." She replied showing him in and closing the door behind her and ushered him into the living room.

"I just dropped by to bring you some more painkillers. Just in case you didn't have any." Luka took the small box out of his pocket and handed it to her "And of course to check and see if your ok. How are you feeling?" She took the box from him and put it on the table.

"Better thanks Dr Kovac. Sorry I mean Luka. In England on the wards we don't tend to call Doctors by their first names in the hospital. She could feel butterflies again in her stomach.

"I was just about to make some hot chocolate. Would you like some?" she asked getting up and heading to the direction of the kitchen.

"No thank you. I best get going. I have an early start in the morning." he replied heading back to the direction of the front door.

He felt like kicking himself, he wanted to make conversation with her but just didn't know what to say, he felt the words getting stuck in his throat. It had been a stupid idea just to drop round like this with a lame excuse of bringing her a box of painkillers.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have an early start too." she said opening the door.

"Anna. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he blurted out.

"Dinner?" She replied surprised, she certainly wasn't expecting a dinner invitation. She felt hesitant about the idea. She didn't really know him, but then again it sounded a lot better than a meal for one in front of the TV.

"Sure. I'd love to." she said as he went out the door.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." he smiled heading off down the street.

Anna closed the front door, locked it and put the latch on for the night. She slid down the back of the door closing her eyes and let out a sigh. Great she thought to herself feeling sick with nerves and the prospect of thinking of what an earth she was going to wear. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom and spent the rest of the evening going through her wardrobe.

**Chapter 3 to follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ENGLISH ROSE **_

**Chapter 3**

Anna groaned and put her head under her pillow as her alarm clock woke her at 5.30am. She hated early starts, particularly in the winter as it was so dark in the mornings. She reached over to the night stand and hit the snooze button and switched the lamp on she rolled over and let her eyes adjust to the light, she felt as if she'd not had any sleep at all. It was her own fault for staying up so late, going through her wardrobe looking for something to wear for tonight.

She glanced over at her wardrobe and then it dawned on her she hadn't actually picked out anything in the end. Well it was too late now she didn't have time, her trail of thought was interrupted by her alarm going off it was 5.40am and if she didn't get a move on she was going to miss her train. She shot out bed raced to the bathroom and took a quick shower. There wasn't time to blow dry her hair, so being blessed with having naturally curly hair which she hated, but at the same time it came in handy on mornings like this, she part towel dried it ran some styling moose through it and clipped it up half up and the rest down. She didn't have time to sit and eat breakfast so she did herself a piece of toast and ate it on the way to the subway.

It had snowed quite a bit during the night and the pavements were quite icy. However it didn't stop Dr Dave Malucci from cycling to work. He'd passed Anna on his way in but she hadn't seen him pass her, just as she got to the back entrance of hospital he jumped out behind a parked ambulance and threw an icy cold snowball at her hitting her right in the face.

" Malucci! Why you little…." she fumed reaching down to grab a handful of snow. She certainly wasn't going to give up that easily. She threw one back at him but she missed as he was ducking behind the ambulance. Cleo came to her rescue as she came out the entrance at the end of the night shift and crept up behind Dave with a handful of snow and put it down the back of his neck.

"That'll teach you." she laughed as he squirmed "Don't let him mess with you Anna."

"Thanks Cleo, don't worry I won't." She replied laughing as she headed off inside the hospital to the Doctors lounge.

"Morning Anna." Connie said as she walked in the lounge. "Have a nice afternoon off yesterday?" she asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah if you can call having a headache nice." she replied putting the cup down on the table and taking her coat and scarf off then hanging them in her locker. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I for one are glad your back. Kerry had me doing all kinds yesterday afternoon, so sorry if your desk looks like a bombs hit it this morning."

" Well there's nothing new there. Thanks for helping out Connie I appreciate it."

The lounge door swung open "Hey Anna sorry I know you've just got in, but I need some X-rays finding for the patient in exam two a.s.a.p." Dr Greene asked.

"Sure Dr Greene. No problem I'll get onto it now." She replied. Coffee would have to wait till later. It was going to be one of those days she thought to herself.

Connie was right the admissions desk did look a mess, a big mess. There were post it notes everywhere, charts not where they should be and to top it off take away boxes left over from the night shift. She searched underneath papers for her pen pot.

"Looking for one of these?" Carter said handing her a pen.

"Thanks Carter, you're a star." she replied

"Can you run off some blood glucose charts that Kerry made when you've got a second? We ran out yesterday afternoon and no one could find the old ones." he asked.

"Yeah I'll make it my next job, I just need to sort some X-rays for Dr Greene first." she replied as she looked at the board and copied down the patients details.

She was about to head off to X-ray department when a drunken patient waiting to be seen came to the desk.

"Hey sweet cheeks. How much longer do I have to wait? When am I going to be seen by a doctor? I can't wait much longer I think I'm going to be…." the man threw up all over Anna's shirt. Malucci had been stood behind her and laughed at her unaware that Kerry Weaver was the other side of the board.

"Dr Mulucci will see you now sir." she said as she walked round the other side it.

He quickly wiped the smirk of his face. "Hi Chief, yeah I was just about to see to him." he replied grabbing a blank chart.

"Yeah sure you were Dave." she snapped back at him. "Hey Anna glad your back."

"Yeah me too." Anna said as she looked down at her shirt "Feels like I never left the place." she added.

"Go change, and I'll look after the phone till you get back."

"Thanks Kerry. I won't be a sec." she replied dashing to the lounge to change.

Luka was sat having a coffee in the lounge as Anna burst in. He looked at her with a bemused look on his face when he saw that she was covered in sick.

"Hey. Looks like your having a good day already." he said finishing off his coffee.

"Yeah you could say that Luka." she smiled as she started routing through her locker trying to find a fresh shirt.

"Dam it." she snapped

"Is everything alright?" he asked getting up and walking over to his locker.

"No. I thought I had a spare shirt in here, but I must have used it and forgot to bring in another spare."

"Here you can borrow my scrub top. It's a bit on the small side for me." he took out of his locker a surgical green top and passed it to her.

"Thanks." she replied and closed her locker.

"Are you still ok for dinner at my place tonight?" he asked as he draped his stethoscope round his neck.

"Yeah I should be." she smiled back.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7 o' clock. Hope you have a better day today than what you did yesterday. I'll see you later." he said as he went out the door leaving her to change.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ENGLISH ROSE **_

**Chapter 4**

Luka was just on his way to the Doctors lounge to collect his coat at the end of his shift when Dr Weaver asked him to deal with an incoming trauma. "What is it?" He asked as he rushed to the back entrance doors grabbing a gown on the way and snapping a pair of surgical gloves on.

"Teenage shooting. You take this one and I'll take the shooter." She shouted grabbing the trolley.

"Male. 15 years old shot in the left side of the chest." The paramedic gave Luka the low down on the boys vitals as he was wheeled through the door and into trauma one of the ER. He was unconscious and there was a lot of blood.

"How many units of blood did you give him? Okay everyone on my count one, two, three." Luka said as they lifted him onto the bed.

"He's had 2 units of O negative and a litre of saline." The paramedic answered back. "He's all yours." She added dashing out with the empty trolley.

Luka listened to the boys heart and lungs. "We need to intubate. Get me a scope and a size eight tube."

"I got it Dr Kovac" Connie replied handing him the equipment.

"I can't see a thing. He's got too much blood in the way. Give me suction now." Lydia came over with it and assisted.

"There. Got it. I'm in. Get me a chest X-Ray and another unit of O neg. I need to see if I can find the exit wound." He shouted.

"He's arrested. We need the crash cart" Lydia said as she squeezed air into the patients lungs. Dr Kovac started chest compressions. Connie rushed over with the arrest trolley then took over chest compressions as Luka picked up the paddles.

"Charging 200. Everybody clear." He shouted.

"Clear." Connie, Lydia and Lucy took a step back away from the trolley as Luka shocked the patient.

"No out put." Lucy said looking at the monitor then back at Dr Kovac.

"Charging again to 360. Everybody clear." He shouted.

"Clear." There was still no out put.

"Still no out put Dr Kovac. Do you want Atropine?" Lucy asked.

"No." Luka knew there was nothing more that could be done.

He looked at his watch "Time of death 17.30. Get him cleaned up and inform the officer outside." He asked as he snapped his surgical gloves off throwing them into the clinical waste bin and pulling off his gown before heading out to the admin desk to fill out the boys death certificate. What a waste of a young life he thought to himself when he finally finished his shift and made his way home.

Anna closed her eyes as she sunk down in the bubbles in her bath tub. It was bliss. She had waited for this moment all day her feet were aching and it felt good relaxing in a nice hot bath. It had been a hectic day to say the least, but without the headache. She was lucky to have finished her shift on time after all the rushing back and forth the hospital all morning returning files to their rightful place and getting x - rays and the like. Twice she'd been mistaken for a doctor what with wearing a scrub top, which of course Dr Malucci wouldn't stop teasing her about. He would be on the night shift next week so at least she'd get some peace and quiet and not fall victim to more of his practical jokes she hoped anyway. She reflected back on the last 3 weeks and smiled. Organised chaos she thought to herself and smiled that was how she summed it up so far, as she rinsed her hair she wondered about the surgical ward she'd left behind in England thinking how her replacement would be settling in her shoes on the ward.

Luka, his sleeves of his black polo neck jumper rolled up and wearing a blue kitchen apron was up to his eyes in pots and pans in the kitchen in his apartment. He'd decided to impress Anna with his cooking ability, well he hoped anyway by making a Croatian dish "ribe na saur" (savoury fish). He wasn't sure if she was a vegetarian or not so he guessed fish would be the best thing to cook. He should have asked her he thought to himself, but he'd hardly had chance to speak to her today as she was always away from the admin desk when he had to go there. He'd passed her on his way to lunch down a corridor but she was in a rush on route to the x-ray department and the rest of her shift in the afternoon she'd gone to take minutes at a department meeting that Kerry had asked her to go to.

The Kitchen was a mess he put the dinner in the oven to allow it to finish cooking then looked at his watch 6.30pm he had to leave in 5 minutes if he was going to make it for 7pm picking her up. He stacked the dishes and saucepans he'd used in the sink, made finishing touches to the table by putting some candles out and a small bunch of flowers he'd yet again picked from his neighbours garden in a glass jug then grabbed his coat from the sofa and headed out the door.

Anna put the last finishing touches to her make up and ran her hand through her brown hair smoothing it down. "Perfect" she said to herself as she looked at herself in her full length mirror. She decided to dress smart but casual in a dark grey cashmere jumper dress she'd brought from Harvey Nicholas in London and paired it up with a pair of black patterned tights and healed knee high boots adding finishing touches with silver jewellery that had been a present from her late grandmother. She smiled as she put the ear rings in remembering her grandmother. If she could see me now she thought she'd probably give me a lecture about getting involved with a work colleague. It wasn't a date, it was just a dinner invitation she smiled to herself. She headed into the kitchen and took a bottle of wine out the fridge as Luka knocked on the door.

She picked up her jacket from the back of a dining chair and grabbed her keys from the worktop on her way to answer the door. It was bang on 7 o' clock.

"Hi." She said as she stepped out of her apartment and closed the door into the hall way.

"Hey. You look really amazing. He said shyly smiling at her.

"Here let me help you with that." He helped her to put on her coat after she'd locked the door.

"Thanks. I urm.. wasn't sure what wine you liked so I got white. Is that okay? I can go back inside and swap it for red if you want." She asked nervously. She had that butterfly feeling in her stomach again which she wished would just go away.

"White is fine with me. I hope your hungry?" He smiled as they went to his car.

It had started snowing again as they pulled up at Luka's apartment. The pair of them rushed inside out of the cold.

"Make your self at home." Luka said as he showed her inside and took her coat and hung it up on the coat stand.

"Something smells nice." She commented standing in the hall way "Nice apron by the way." She smiled as she noticed he was wearing one when he took his coat off.

"Whoops I forgot to take it off on my way out to fetch you." He laughed taking off the apron feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Please come on take a seat." He ushered her to the dining table and pulled a chair out for her then went over to the kitchen cupboard and got two wine glasses out and poured them both a glass.

Anna glanced round his apartment. It was tastefully furnished and immaculate.

She was surprised at all the effort he had put in. She certainly wasn't expecting a candle lit dinner for two. She smiled at him as he came back over handed her a glass and lit the candles. Anna took a large gulp of her wine, set the glass back down on the table and began fiddling with the stem of glass. Luka could sense that she seemed a bit uneasy.

"Is this too much? You know the whole candles and flowers thing?" He blurted out. "I don't usually entertain."

"No of course not don't be silly." She laughed. "It's lovely thanks."

"Good well dinner should be ready about …." The timer sprung on the oven "Now. Do you like fish? I thought you'd like to try a Croatian dish." He said getting the dish out the oven and serving.

"Looks good." She smiled as he came over set the plates down and took a seat opposite her.

"You haven't tasted it yet." He remarked putting a piece on his folk then brought it up to her mouth "Here try it." He gestured.

She leaned over and gingerly let him feed it to her. To Anna's surprise it was nice. "It's really good." She smiled taking a sip of wine. What's the dish called?" She asked and began tucking in to her own.

"In Croatia it's called ribe na saur." He replied smiling meeting her gaze across the table. "In English that's savoury fish. I would give you the recipe but it's a secret." He said taking a sip of wine.

Anna laughed. She seemed more relaxed as the evening went on as they had dinner. They spent over an hour talking. Luka told her more about himself and what Croatia was like. She gave him the low down about England and why she'd come to Chicago. Luka was surprised at how much they had in common with each other. He didn't feel so awkward making conversation with her like he had the other night when he stopped round her apartment, she was easy to talk to and understood things from his point of view and they were able to relate to each others thoughts and feelings.

"So how long will you be in Chicago for?" He asked as they sat on the sofa drinking coffee in the lounge after dinner.

"Well initially 6 months. But if I like it after 3 months I have the option of staying here permanent. I just need to inform my boss in England and they'll get all the paperwork in motion and all that kind of stuff for me to stay in Chicago."

"Do you think you will stay?" He asked half smiling looking down at the floor. Expecting that it was only temporary.

"I don't know yet." She mused putting her empty cup on the coffee table. "It's too early to say yet."

"Don't you miss your family?" He said as he got up to make a start on the washing up.

Anna followed him to the kitchen and grabbed a tea towel so she could dry the dishes.

"Sometimes. When I'm sat at home and have time to think." She smiled "But it's so busy at the hospital most days I'm too tired to feel sad about it. We stay in touch so their only a phone call away." She replied as she picked up a dish to dry.

"Hey you've got some bubbles on your dress." He joked pointing down at her dress. As she looked down he swiped her with a handful of bubbles from the washing up liquid on her nose. "Ha made you look." He laughed.

Anna raised her eyes. Put the dish down and swatted him with the tea towel resulting in a bubble fight. The pair of them burst out laughing. Luka had foam all in his hair and down his sweater and looked a sorry sight.

"Okay Kovac you win." she giggled holding her hands up to surrender she blew some of the bubbles away from her nose.

"Alright I accept your surrender." He smiled picking up a towel and handing it to her.

She wiped the bubbles from her hair and face and passed him back the towel so he could dry himself.

"Here you still have a bit there." He said as he moved in close to her and held her cheek in one hand and wiped the side of her nose with his other hand. Their eyes locked intently he hesitated for a few seconds staring into her eyes then learned in to kiss her.

"I urm… can I use your bathroom ?" She asked pulling back and turning away.

"Yeah it's just first on the left at the top of the stairs." He replied awkwardly.

He was annoyed at himself thinking that he'd no doubt scared her off by moving in too fast. He leaned on the sink, ran his hand through his hair and sighed as she went upstairs.

"What's the matter with you woman?" Anna cursed herself as she washed her hands and checked her make up in his bathroom mirror. It was obvious that she was attracted to him by the fact she'd always get butterflies when she saw him and he must feel something for her by all the trouble he'd gone to for dinner, the flowers, the candles etc. She'd no doubt blew her chances now she thought as she closed the bathroom door and went back downstairs and joined him back in the living room.

"It's still snowing heavily outside. Do you want to a watch a movie with me till it passes?" He asked nervously getting up and turning the TV on.

"Sure. Then I best get going. A girl needs her beauty sleep." She smiled half yawning. It had been a long day and she was starting to feel a little tired.

"Good I'll make some more coffee. You can take your boots off if you like and put your feet up." He said going to the kitchen and coming back with two cups of strong coffee. They sat on the sofa watching the film together.

They were most of the way through the film when Luka got up and looked out the window to see if it had stopped snowing and make some more coffee. It had stopped but it was quite thick on the ground and it would make driving difficult.

"It's stopped snowing now." He said and smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. It was a boring film so he didn't blame her for falling asleep.

He went upstairs and pulled a blanket out of the laundry cupboard and took it back downstairs. He picked up her boots and placed them by the door in the hallway then went and covered her over with the blanket.

"Night Anna." he whispered as he gently brushed a stray piece of her out the way of her eyes and kissed her forehead before he headed off upstairs. She stirred slightly pulling the blanket over her more and slept.

**_ Chapter 5 to follow!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ENGLISH ROSE**_

**Chapter 5**

Luka was still asleep when Anna awoke the next morning. She wondered where she was at first when she opened her eyes, her neck and back were aching from having been sleeping on Luka's sofa. She smiled to herself as she got up and removed the blanket he'd put round her she wondered why he hadn't woken her last night. She answered her own question when she looked through the blinds of his living room window. The sight of even more snow sent a chill down her spine. Her shift started at 12.30 and no doubt like yesterday it'd take her longer to get into work.

She looked round for a pen and piece of paper so that she could leave him note, but she couldn't see one. It was his day off today and she didn't want to disturb him, luckily he'd just put the door on the latch, she put her boots and her coat on then quietly unlocked the door and slipped out.

The ER was manic when Anna arrived at the start of her shift and to top it all off the computer network was down which was the last thing anyone needed. She was greeted by Dr Weaver shouting down the phone to the computer technicians.

"I don't care…. I have a department to run and we need the network fixing NOW!" Kerry shouted as she slammed the desk phone down.

"What did they say?" Dr Greene asked writing a new patients details on the board.

"Other departments are experiencing technical difficulties too. This isn't good enough Mark. How the hell are we supposed to keep the department going without the network up and running."

Dr Greene shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, maybe get Romano to have a word." He replied with a bemused look on his face. "Hey Anna I'll leave this one for you." He patted her on the back and picked up his next patients chart leaving Kerry to fill Anna in on the situation.

"I could call them again for you if you want?" Anna wearily asked she had a feeling her shift was going to be a long one fraught with all kinds.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kerry sighed "Listen we're short staffed today can you find the duty rota I'm going to have to call someone in to cover." She asked looking through Anna's in tray of files.

"Yeah it's here. Dr Malucci is on nights, Dr Carter is on in an hour and Dr Kovac is off today." she read aloud.

"I'll have to call Luka in." Kerry sighed. Picking up the phone to page him.

Luka was just about to go out when the phone rang. "Hello." He answered.

"Luka it's Kerry. I'm really sorry to have to call you like this but could you come in and work till 10pm? The department is short this afternoon and it's mayhem."

"Sure no problem Kerry. I'll see you shortly." He sighed as he hung the phone back up. It could be worse he thought she could have asked him to work a double shift. He grabbed his car keys and headed off to the hospital.

It took Anna over an hour before she finally managed to get through to a computer technician. She sat slouched over the Admin desk twisting a piece of hair round her finger as she spoke over the phone.

"Hi it's Anna in ER Admin. I've got a huge problem with the network and my head is going to explode if I get one more doctor hounding me for results. We're backed up to the hilt down here with patients. Is there any chance that someone can come down and fix it now?"

Dr Carter was sat opposite her listening in on her conversation with a bemused look on his face. If Weaver couldn't get a technician to come down to the ER he thought there was no chance that Anna would. He'd bet her lunch that she couldn't do it.

She shot a smug look at Carter. "Really that's great. Thank you so much. See you in 5." She said hanging up the phone and shot a "I told you so" look at Dr Carter.

"How do you do it?" He asked shaking his head and smiling at her.

"English charm Carter, English charm it generally works every time."

"Do you think you could rub some of it off on me?" He grinned at her.

She raised her eyes and they both laughed. "Don't forget my lunch will you! I quite fancy a BLT." She said as she picked up a pile of x-rays and headed off down the corridor.

On her way back from X-ray Anna bumped into a little girl who was wondering round the corridor on her own. She looked about 5 maybe 6 years old Anna guessed. She had a cut on her knee and was crying looking bewildered. Anna bent down so that she was at the same level as her so as not to frighten her.

"Hey sweetheart. What are doing here all by yourself?" She asked the little blonde haired girl.

"I can't find my mom. She fell in the road and wouldn't wake up. My knee hurts." She answered wiping her eyes.

"It's okay. I'll help you find her. What's your name? My names Anna and I work here at that big desk over there." She pointed at the desk.

"Laura." She sobbed.

"Okay Laura it's going to be alright I promise. That looks like a nasty cut on your knee. Why don't you come with me and I'll find a nice friendly doctor to make your knee better and while the doctors doing that I'll go and find your mum."

Laura reached out to Anna and she picked her up and carried her to the Admin desk.

"Oh thank god you found her." Connie said as Anna sat Laura down at the desk.

"Where's her mum?" Anna asked.

"Trauma room one. Dr Carter's on it. This little one ran out into the road and her mom got hit after she pushed her out the way of an on coming vehicle."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet. I put Laura in exam 4. I left her for 2 minutes while I helped out Dr Kovac and then when I came back she was gone. Thanks for finding her I'll take her back now." Connie said going over to her.

"Hey Laura where did you run off to?" Connie asked her. "Lets go and get your knee cleaned up."

Laura started crying again. "Leave me alone. I don't want to go with you." She screamed. "I want to stay here."

Anna bent down to her. " Hey it's okay." She said in a soothing voice to reassure her. Laura grabbed Anna's arm tightly.

"Would you take her for me?" Connie sighed. "I'm needed in exam room two by one of my other patients."

"Sure no problem." She replied "Laura there's a doctor waiting to fix your knee shall we go and see him?"

Laura just nodded. "Come on then" Anna replied picking her up. "Everything's going to be okay."

Luka had just finished discharging one his patients when they came in. He was surprised to see Anna with the little girl and not Connie.

"Laura this is the friendly Doctor I told you about that's going to fix your knee for you." Anna said as she put her down on the exam bed. "I've got to go back to work now. But I promise I'll come back and see you later okay."

Luka smiled at the pair of them. He was amazed at how Anna had such a natural knack with children. She'd make a good Nurse he thought to himself.

Laura looked hesitant as Anna went to leave but Luka quickly put her at her ease.

"Hello Laura. My name is Dr Kovac but you can call me Luka. Now lets have a look at your poorly knee and make it better."

It was 6pm when Anna finally managed to grab a 15 minute break. She was sat in the Doctors lounge munching her way through a BLT sandwich. It was bliss sitting somewhere quiet and having a moment to herself even if it was only a 15 minute break.

"You managed to escape the circus then?" Luka said as he came in getting himself a glass of water and sat down on a chair next to her.

"Yeah you could say that." She sighed tiredly rubbing the back of her neck. It still ached from this morning. He guessed that she'd got a neck ache from sleeping on his sofa last night.

"Here let me." He said getting up and stood behind her and gave her neck a massage. Her muscles were tight but seemed to loosen as he manipulated them with his fingers. There was an awkward silence between the pair of them. Luka hesitated for a moment debating whether to ask why she left early.

"You left before I had chance to say thank you for having dinner with me last night." He asked her. "Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No of course not. Sorry I was going to leave you a note but I couldn't find a pen anywhere. You should have woke me last night. Besides it was supposed to be your day off and I had to start my shift at 12.30. I needed to go home and get changed and run a few errands."

She could feel that butterfly feeling creeping in her stomach again. She cursed herself in her head for what she'd just said to him. She'd had a great time last night, why couldn't she just say that to him.

"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you." He replied his voice sounding disheartened. Why is she giving me the cold shoulder? he thought.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in her mixed up thoughts for a few seconds. She really liked him and would love to let him into her life but she couldn't could she?. It was still there and it still ate at her. Best not to start anything as always she thought to herself, no wonder why she was still single. No it wasn't that, it had been her ex fiancé after he'd jilted her at the alter over 2 years ago now. He'd been the love of her life and she'd put everything into their relationship it had meant everything to her. She was expecting their baby and was going to tell him the happy news that day. She felt so betrayed on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life when she arrived at the church and found he'd stood her up. She read the letter he'd cowardly left her confessing his affair with her best friend. It destroyed her as well as the baby. She didn't know if she could put herself through a relationship and get hurt again. She felt stupid she was letting him win by making herself miserable and she'd been doing it for well over the past year. She had to get a grip and she felt if she didn't take a chance now then she never would. Enough was enough.

She snapped back to reality as Luka stopped and sat back down. He frowned at her as he noticed she was lost in thought.

"Anna. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Sorry. I um.. Yeah thanks for that." She replied taking a sip of coffee.

"Do you.." The both said at once.

"Sorry you go first." Anna said nervously.

"No it's okay what were you going to say."

"I um.. had a really nice evening last night and I wanted to return the favour. Did you um want to have dinner with me at my place tomorrow night?"

She could feel her palms going all sweaty. She couldn't believe it, she'd actually had the guts to ask him for dinner. It felt as if a huge weight was slowly beginning to lift off her shoulders.

"That would be nice. Yes." He smiled at her.

They were interrupted by the computer technician as he knocked on the door and popped his head round.

"Problem solved Anna." He said "I just need you to come out and check a few things."

"Sure no problem." She replied getting up and following him out to the desk.

Luka helped himself to the other half of her sandwich and slouched back in the chair. Things were certainly starting to look good he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

ENGLISH ROSE

CHAPTER 6

It was supposed to have been a nice relaxing day what with being Anna's first day off in a while, so far nothing had gone right today. The washing machine had packed up, the neighbours in the apartment above had been arguing non stop and to top it off she'd had a argument over the phone with her estranged mother, after her sister had blabbed to their mother about Luka. Anna whished she'd never confided in her elder sister about her feelings towards him.

Eva Thompson was a proud woman, she'd been quite strict in bringing up her two daughters Sarah Jane and Anna Louise. She'd been a strict disciplinarian and had always been involved in her daughters lives having a say in everything from what they wore, where they went to school, what friends they were allowed to hang with right down to the girls boyfriends. She'd been match maker in getting Anna and her ex fiancé James together. In her eyes James was perfection. She blamed Anna for him going off and having an affair accusing her of spending too much time at the hospital working late instead of being there for him at home playing the domesticated girlfriend soon to be housewife. Anna hadn't told her mother that she was pregnant. She'd planed to keep it a secret and move away, but the miscarriage changed everything.

Anna had been out shopping with her sister, Sarah at the time. Sarah decided to cheer her sister up with a bit of retail therapy. They'd just enjoyed a quiet lunch together and were about to hit the shops on Oxford Street when Anna doubled over in excruciating pain. She knew instantly something was wrong with the baby. She hadn't wanted to tell her sister, but she had little choice. 10 minutes later she found herself in the back of an ambulance, sirens blazing heading to the Royal London Hospital.

Once in A&E it had all become a blur with the medics round her, poking and prodding her and asking her a numerous of questions, she felt the room spinning then suddenly everything seemed to stop as she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier till it went dark as she passed out.

When she slowly came round an hour later it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room as the light bounced off the white washed walls. The room smelt of surgical disinfectant making her feel sick. She felt groggy and a feeling that she couldn't explain washed over her. Her mother and sister were sat at her bedside. Sarah had hold of her hand and was sobbing, their mother just sat there with a look of resentment and disappointment over her face.

"Anna I'm so sorry." Sarah managed to say through her tears.

Then it hit it, that feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on a few moments before. Emptiness. She placed her hand over her abdomen, that glowing feeling she'd had knowing her baby was growing inside was gone, she felt empty.

"You silly, silly girl." Mrs Thompson said spitefully "Another fine mess you've landed this family in, first you ruin my chance of having a perfect son in - law and now you've robbed me of my grandchild. What were you thinking of not telling us."

"Mother please." Sarah pleaded "It's not Anna's fault."

"I want to be on my own." Anna weakly asked brushing off her sister's hand.

"But Anna, I can't leave you like this." Sarah replied. She could see that Anna was trying to keep it together, their mother was making the situation worse.

"Okay."

Sarah gestured to her mother and the two of them got up and left closing the door quietly behind them and headed to the Nurses desk to tell the Ward Sister that Anna was awake before heading to the hospital canteen. Anna turned on her side, her back to the door curled up and pulled the blanket round her tightly and cried.

"Ouch!" Anna yelped as she grabbed hold of the saucepan handle, making her instantly snap back to reality. She'd put the saucepan on the oven hob with nothing in, god knows how long she'd left it on there. She rushed to the sink and put her hand under running cold water. Luka would be here in less than an hour. She still had to get dressed and dry her hair and as for dinner she'd only just started arranging the main course. She laughed at herself as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. She felt daft, her mother was miles away, the past was the past and the future was going to be what Anna made it, she was happy and right now that was all that mattered to her. "Oh sod it" She thought to herself as she looked at the clock

"Italian take out it is." she said allowed as she inspected her hand before heading off upstairs to get dressed.

It was awkward styling her hair with one hand, Anna had to keep going back to the bathroom and running her hand underneath the tap to soothe the burning. She'd ordered dinner and hoped it would arrive before Luka did, that way she could just dish it up on plates and he'd never know it had come form 'Little Italy' a few streets away. She felt a bit bad as not going to as much effort that he'd put in when she'd had dinner at his apartment, but after the day she'd had she hoped he wouldn't mind and just enjoy the fruit crumble she'd made for desert. She smiled to herself as she pictured his face in her head. She bandaged her hand and headed off downstairs as the door bell went, luckily it was dinner and not Luka. She was cutting it fine he would be here in 15 minutes.

As she was just trying to open a bottle of wine the door bell went. Luckily she'd managed to hide the evidence of 'Little Italy' boxes. Well she thought she had. She made one quick check over the table and then went to the door.

"Hey." She greeted him with a warm smile gesturing him to come inside.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought you these." He said handing her a small bunch of fresh cut flowers.

Anna laughed and raised he eyes. "No. There beautiful, thank you." She said hugging him.

"What happened?" He asked as he noticed the bandage on her hand.

"Oh it's nothing. I just caught myself on the oven. It's fine really."

"Let me take a look." He said taking off his coat and hanging it up on the coat stand.

"Okay. But please lets eat first I'm starving." She smiled grabbing his arm and led him to the kitchen.

He smiled raising his eyes at her and went to sit down at the table.

"So how was it in the ER today?" She asked as they ate dinner.

"Busy. I didn't think I'd get away in time. Carter took the last of my patients and offered to fill Dr Greene in on the hand over for Malucci, so I could get off. I hope you don't mind but I let it slip that I was having dinner with you tonight." He replied nervously staring at her intently.

"Sorry what. Uh Carter, no it's fine." She replied back distracted.

She hated it when he looked at her that way, it made her heart do a back flip and she could feel her cheeks blush. She quickly looked away and took a large gulp of wine and grabbed the bottle to fill her glass up again but it was empty. She got up and went to the fridge to get another bottle as Luka continued filling her in on his hectic day.

"Do you want me to open that?" He asked.

"No it's okay. I got it thanks."

Anna had halfway twisted the cork out of the bottle with the cork screw when the bottle slipped from her grip and smashed on floor spilling red wine all down her white top. They both looked at each other and laughed as she grabbed a towel and tried to wipe the wine off.

"Here." He said going over to her and helped her clear up the broken glass.

"Where do you keep your dust pan and brush?"

"It's in that bottom cupboard by the bin." She pointed.

As he took them out of the cupboard out of the corner of his eye he noticed the 'Little Italy' take out boxes. He laughed to himself.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked puzzled at his amusement. Then she realised she hadn't taken the rubbish out and put it in the bin in the yard.

"I thought your pasta tasted the same as I'd had before from somewhere." He said grinning at her as he bent down and started sweeping up the glass.

"Okay. You caught me out. I confess I cheated with dinner."

"Little Italy." He smirked raising his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to as much effort as what you did." She said picking up a large piece of glass and putting it in the dust pan.

"I did make pudding though."

"pudding!" He grinned at her biting his bottom lip. "It's fine." He smiled reaching forward to move a stray piece of hair that had fallen over her eye gently with his hand.

The pair of them couldn't help staring into each others eyes, Anna felt like she was under his spell and the more she looked into his hazel eyes the deeper she felt she was falling. She found herself drawn to him like a fire fly to a candle as there faces were inches apart. He leaned in closer to her and she felt her heart summersault as Luka enveloped her in a kiss, then slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes searching for her reaction. There was no hesitation in her eyes so he caught her in another kiss but more passionate this time drawing them both back up to their feet. As they both came up for air he held her face in his hands she didn't know what to say to him. Words just didn't seem important in this moment in time, she just smiled up at him feeling like a school kid with a crush before embracing him and returning the kiss. It was as if he'd awoken a feeling inside her that had been hidden for so long and she didn't want the moment the end.

"I um.. Best go and change my top and sort pudding." Anna said seconds later as they stood there still embraced.

"Pudding. I thought you were afters ." He replied suggestively fiddling with the top button of her shirt as he started tracking kisses down the side of her neck sending a shiver run down her spine. She started walking backwards in the direction of the stairs.

Before she could answer he cupped her face in his hands again and drew her lips up to his and kissed her fiercely. She ran her fingers through his hair as he began undoing the buttons of her shirt as she went up the stair case.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he grabbed her hand to stop her unbuttoning his shirt as they stood outside her bedroom door. He searched her expression with his eyes to make sure it was what she wanted.

"More than ever." She stared at him longingly as she traced the planes of his face with one hand and fighting to twist the handle to her bedroom door with the other. They both enveloped each other in another passionate kiss before she fell back as the door opened he caught her to stop her falling. She finished off unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt and kicked the bedroom shut with her foot.


	7. Chapter 7

**ENGLISH ROSE**

CHAPTER 7

It was 5.00am as Luka lay wide awake next to Anna. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleeping in his arms. Another half an hour and she'd be awake and be getting ready to go work. He quietly got up as not to disturb her and picked his clothes up off the floor and went to the bathroom to wash and dress before going downstairs and making breakfast for her.

She was still sound asleep and had cuddled up in the covers as he set the breakfast tray down on the night stand and switched the bedside lamp on. Luka sat down on the side of bed and tickled the back of her neck. Anna stirred pulling the covers up.

"Felix. Go away you daft cat. Breakfast is next door." She murmured.

Luka started laughing. "It's not Felix. It's me. Here I've made you breakfast." He said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Humm. Can't I just have 5 more minutes." She sheepishly smiled.

"Not unless you want Kerry on your back this morning. It's 5.30." He replied taking a sip of coffee.

"What all ready." She said as she shot up.

"Thanks for this. You know you really didn't have to make breakfast."

Luka handed her a mug of coffee.

"I wanted to. Besides I'm on the early shift too so we can take the L to work together if you want."

"Oh really and what if I don't want to go into work with you." She replied jokingly resting her head on his shoulder as he put his coffee back down on the tray.

"Well I don't know. I guess I'll have to.." He took the mug of coffee out of her hand.

"Do wh..." Before she could finish her sentence he grabbed a cushion and playfully hit her with it.

"Okay Kovac fine if this is the way you want it." She wrapped the sheet round her got out of bed and grabbed another cushion off the floor and the pair of them embarked on a cushion fight oblivious to the time.

Connie was sat at the Admin desk answering the phone when Anna arrived 45 minutes late. She shot Connie an apologetic look as she sat on the chair opposite her.

"I'm guessing Luka kept you up late last night." Connie asked her with a bemused look on her face. "And judging by the smile on your face he stayed the night."

" Sorry I don't know what your talking about." Anna replied trying her best to get out of it. But she knew she couldn't pull the wool over Connie's eyes. She must have overheard Luka tell Carter yesterday or worse she'd become top of the list in department gossip.

"Come on Anna admit it. He so did, otherwise you wouldn't have been so late getting in and Kerry wouldn't be giving him grief in the lounge right now about time management."

"Oh no really." She replied with a look of guilt written all over her face. "Maybe I best go and tell her it was all my…"

"Ha I knew it." Connie blurted out.

"Ssh. Okay alright yes we did have dinner together last night." Anna reluctantly answered rolling her eyes and yes he stayed over at mine, There are you happy now?"

Connie had a grin all over her face from ear to ear and rubbed her hands together.

"Do I get the feeling that there's going to be another County Romance on the cards."

"Connie please. Can we just keep this between ourselves. I hate gossip least of all being the centre of it and to be honest I don't want people to know okay. It's early days.

"My lips are sealed." Connie grinned at her with one hand behind her back and with her fingers crossed. Before dashing off to exam room 2 to fill Lydia in on the gossip.

"Is that what I think that was about?" Carter said on his way over to the admin desk returning a chart and picking out another. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It wasn't me. I swear." He added holding his hands up. Anyway how did it go last night anyway?"

Anna shot him a 'Don't go there' look. "That's for me to know." She sarcastically replied picking up a pile of files and heading off to the elevator leaving Carter to his next patient.

"Wow this certainly is going to be fun." Sarah Jane Thompson muttered to herself as she took in her surroundings as she headed out the airport and stepped into a yellow cab.

"Where to Miss?" The stocky cab driver asked her as she gotinside the car after he'dput her rather heavy suitcase and bag in the back.

Sarah Janefumbled through her jacket pocket before taking out a crumpled piece of scrap of paper.

"County General.You know it?" She asked.

"Who doesn't. He replied.

"I'm visiting my sister." Sarah continued as she stuffed the paper back into her jacket pocket.

"Is she a patient there?" He enquired as they drove off.

"No nothing like that, she works there. I just thought I'd give her a surprise by dropping by to visit." She replied with a broad smile spreading across her face.

The drive to County didn't take long Sarah Jane spent most of ride snapping pictures on her camera of the tall buildings. This was so much more exciting then being in London she thought to herself as she tried to take everything in.

"Here we are." The cab said as they pulled up. Sarah Jane paid the driver and he got her suitcase and bag.

"Enjoy your stay." He added.

"Thanks a lot I will." She smiled back wheeling her suitcase along behind her as she headed into the hospital.


End file.
